Soul Mate
by Lunaly
Summary: It's been years since WWII ended, but Integra has some big questions. Even if she won't know the answers as soon as she'd hope. Rated T just to be safe U
1. Prologue

**The plot bunnies attacked me TT_TT**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Hellsing or it's characters. If I did, would I be writing this?**

* * *

She didn't think either of them would get angry at her if she asked. After all, it _was_ a perfectly reasonable question... But still, what if they did get angry...

No. She held herself firmer, more confidently. They wouldn't get angry and they would tell her and she wouldn't have to wonder about it ever again and everything could go back to normal. She nodded to herself and set forth.

* * *

As she came upon her fathers study, she heard two voices. Both of them the ones she would need to answer her question.

Good.

The small girl cautiously knocked on the door, sure she was confident about asking, but she couldn't just barge in! That would earn her a time-out and _another_ lecture on manners and how she should 'be polite and respect her elders.' And she'd heard that speech enough already to last a lifetime! Maybe two!

"Come in." she heard her father say from the other side of the door. This was it. After wondering for so long about it- three whole weeks!- she would finally have her answers.

She pushed the door open and saw both her father, who was getting on in years, and his butler.

Once he saw who it was, her fathers eyes lightened and the wrinkles that had grown as time passed smoothed themselves out. "Ah, Integra! Is there something I can do for you?" her father asked her kindly.

Taking one more look at her fathers butler, she nodded, and said, "Father, I have a question I want to ask you."

He looked interested enough, "Really, well ask away my girl!"

She took a deep breath, and with a look that demanded answers, she asked the thought that had plagued her thoughts for weeks, a six year old Integra finally asked, "Father, why doesn't Walter age?"

* * *

**And that's it! I suppose that was a bit of a cliff hanger wasn't it? ^^U Sorry. Please Review and tell me what you thought of it! 'Cause I'm not updating until I get 2 reviews! Which really isn't asking a lot people. -.-**


	2. Chapter 1

**I got two reviews soooo... Here's the next chapter! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the characters, only the plot of this story.**

* * *

"W-Well, that's a difficult question Integra..." Arthur responded, sweating like crazy.

Little Integra frowned at her father. This wasn't going the way she had planned... "And why is that father?" She sounded dangerous... If that was possible for a six year old.

The famed Arthur Hellsing floundered around for an answer before noticing something. A certain butler who looked like he was enjoying this a bit too much, considering the circumstances at least.

And that gave him an idea... "Well, you see honey, it's not exactly my story to tell," he grinned when he saw Walters eyes widen, "You'd have to ask Walter himself."

When Integra turned around to ask him, she saw him unlocking and opening the only window in her fathers study. Her brows furrowed and, before she could ask what he was doing, he was gone.

Little Integra was trembling with fury. He had jumped out the window! Now she had to find him again before she could ask her question! And she _would_ get her answer. Or else.

* * *

'_Well, that was a close one._'

Walter was currently walking through the sub levels, as he had gotten back inside the mansion. Which was no easy task mind you, as Miss Integra had every spare hand searching high and low for him. And Arthur really wasn't helping. He was only encouraging her, telling her what a good job she was doing and how she was a natural born leader, just like himself.

He felt his eyebrow twitch at the memory, '_Natural born leader my ass, without me he would have already drowned in his alcohol. A very, very, very long time ago,_' he sighed, '_It seems like the only place I'll be safe is in my room... Hopefully._' He wouldn't put it past the little devil to have someone guard his room.

Walter was brought out of his thoughts as he passed a familiar, but now unoccupied, room. His eyes dulled. '_How you would laugh at me,_' he thought wistfully, '_Getting chased around the mansion by a little girl that barely comes up to my knee._'

He sighed again, and entered his room. Ignoring the cold, empty feeling inside of himself.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you thought! Sorry It's not very long, but I felt like this would be a good place to end off** **^^U **

**Like last chapter, 2 reviews before I start to write the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'm updating! :D**

**Not that anyone cares... :|**

**Oh well :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing!**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"So I can assume this is why neither you nor Father ever answered my question?"

_**June 14th, 1989**_

"I'm honestly surprised that you didn't figure it out on you own, Sir Integra."

_'Really, this wasn't what I expected to come home to.'_

Alucard -looking infinitely different from before- grinned at him, teeth as sharp as they always were, leering from his position behind the newly appointed Master of Hellsing.

"And may I ask why both you and my Father deem it wise to keep this information from me." It was a statement, not a question. Arthur had been fond of doing that himself, now that he thought about it.

Well, she was his daughter after all.

"Both your father and I knew of your less than savory opinion towards vampires, Sir Integra. We always believed that as your studies progressed, you would figure it out for yourself."

Her eyes narrowed, and he silently went over his words inside his head-Alucard was grinning even wider, all fangs and amusement- but what had he said that-

Oh.

"Not that we were ever... disappointed that you never figured it out, we were quite relieved, less awkward questions, you see, and-" He began to ramble, silently implying with his words that he hadn't been insulting her intelligence.

Honestly. He hadn't been this flustered in twenty long years.

It was refreshing. How things always seemed to change whenever Alucard was out and about again.

She sighed, "Yes, Walter, I know. But still," she fixed him with a stern stare, exactly like her Fathers, "I would have liked prior knowledge of your being a vampire."

Walter shrugged, "Your Father wished for you to figure it out for yourself, Sir Integra. How could I go against his orders?"

From the mischievious glint in his eye, Alucard seemed to know exactly how to.

* * *

It had been a long day.

Too long.

Strong hands grasped his shoulders, pushing him towards the cold stone wall, and spinning him around just before he hit face first.

"It's been too long Angel."

It was nice that they could fall into old routines again, even after all this time.

* * *

**Ta-Da! :D **

**Like it, hate it? Review to tell me, please!**

**I like some parts of this(the beginning and the end) and they came very easy for me. The other parts seemed kind of forced to me...**

**Oh! I didn't know the exact date when Alucard was re-awakened by Integra, so I chose June 14th ^^;**

**Sorry if it's kind of short-ish! I couldn't think of anything else! TT-TT Feel free to pelt me with apples.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, despite its shortness! :D**


End file.
